Heavy Matter
:"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on nine mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the "Great Princess Celestia" can't achieve?" :—Heavy Matter, to Princess Celestia Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony and the Leader of the Dark Magic practitioners, as well as a descendant of King Sombra and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. History Background Heavy Matter was born as an alicorn and descendant of King Sombra. At some point, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past. Even though her families had a dark history, she had different beliefs than her ancestor. She had no interest in revenge, the Crystal Empire, or the Crystal Ponies. Not only did she have to live with the fact that she was related to an evil tyrant, but she also became obsessed with the two princesses who overthrown him. She was fascinated in how he was overthrown by Celestia and Luna. 'Studying under Princess Celestia' Celestia took pity on her and took her as her private pupil, like Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. She was different than her in so many ways, and still so full potential. After some years of study, she met a young Princess Cadance. While growing up, it was always "Celestia this, Celestia that". She was fed up, and start questioning her methods. She became fascinated by Dark magic and eventually decided to study the art behind Celestia's back. But one day, Heavy Matter insisted the Princess to take her to study the dark place called Tartarus. Celestia redeemed it unwise, but Heavy was overzealous. She didn't want to argue, so she agreed and brought Heavy Matter to Tartarus. It was meant to be a teaching experience, to study the evil creatures that lived there as long as they keep out of sight and Heavy does what Celestia says. They would watch the dark creatures in secret from a distance. But then, Heavy Matter made a suggestion to Celestia's teachings to study the creatures closer. But Celestia refused. She tried reasoning with her, but Heavy wouldn't listen. Their constant bickering allowed them to be spotted, and they were chased throughout the realm by a horde of evil creatures. The creatures got to Heavy Matter first. As they jumped on her, they plucked off the feathers on her wings. Princess Celestia then shoot a blast of magic who repelled the dark creatures from her and with more dark creatures showing up. The princess and Heavy had no choice but to flee. 'Back at Canterlot' After returning to Canterlot, Celestia scolds Heavy for her selfish attitude and disobeying her advice. But Heavy responds to her teacher by saying that it is "her methods" who is the problem and that everything would have been better if they did it like she wanted. Celestia tells Heavy that she still have a lot to learn, but Heavy berates her teacher for preventing her potential and demands to be a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that her heart is "too dark" to understand what it means to be one, and decides to remove Heavy from her position as her student. Heavy then proclaims that she will pay for doing so and breaks out of Canterlot castle in a rage, and swore revenge against her former teacher. From then, Heavy Matter decided to go against Celestia and prove that her methods has always been "wrong". She then turned cruel and dishonest, and eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. 'Aftermath' At some point in her life, Heavy Matter founded a group called the Dark magic practitioners and joined the Enmity Organization, and eventually became one of their leaders. Heavy Matter doesn't approve to Princess Celestia's "lovey-dovey" lifestyle. She believes all of the good Celestia brings to her subjects isn't enough. With her cleverness and Dark Magic, she always finds a way to get to the princesses. When she does, she always brags about how Enmity runs a vital role in Equestria and always reminds Celestia that the wickedness of the organization would balance out all the good she trys to give. Personality As Princess Celestia's private pupil, she was brilliant and proper. But she was also arrogant, selfish and brash. As much as she respected the princess, she would sometimes question her methods. She would overlook how Celestia handles thing and figure out ways they could be done differently. She is also shown to be somewhat cruel, sadistic and evil. Heavy Matter has utter hatred for Princess Celestia. She thinks she is too soft to be a leader. Celestia kind heart and eternal peace in Equestria has made her and her subjects too narrow-sighted and naive. Heavy believes she is too weak and soft to rule, and doesn't think she should be "all that". Heavy Matter is sort of like a mob boss discussing her complaints in the princess's face. She always have some complaints about Celestia that she won't let her help resolve. When she challenges Celestia, she relies on her skills and Dark Magic. She stands unafraid and firm with facing the princess. She's not one to finish her off right away, she would rather toy with Celestia, striking her bit-by-bit, savoring the moment. Powers and abilities As a former student of Princess Celestia, Heavy Matter is shown to be a magical prodigy and a powerful magic user. Because of her use of Dark magic, she can stand up to Celestia, criticize her and duel her without being afraid. In a magic duel, when two magical blast are collided, Heavy Matter can create a secondary blast that zigzags around the blast and hit her opponent from behind or Heavy can create a portal that absorbs her opponent's attack and redirect it. She can also transform into a mist to avoid attacks. She can even battle Queen Chrysalis and win, proving that you don't have to be stronger than Celestia to beat her. After having an argument, Heavy Matter can blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Because of that she's able to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Relationship with Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders Heavy Matter got to know Lord Anders when he first became a Head of Enmity. They soon realized they are both similar in almost every way. It wasn't long until she fell madly in love with him. When Lord Anders first started his partnership with Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous. Plus, she thinks that Chrysalis is a bigger disappointment than Celestia. When the changelings's invasion of Canterlot failed and Queen Chrysalis was cast away to the far side of the Froud Valley, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her go. She sometimes lives with Lord Anders in the Everfree Castle. On occasion, the two would "go out". Normally in private locations, due to both being wanted. Whenever Lord Anders failed a plan to siege Equestria, Heavy would comfort him and ease his troubled mind. One day, Heavy along with Lord Anders decided to take out Princess Celestia and Luna head-on. Lord Anders's powers of darkness and Heavy Matter's dark magic, against Celestia and Luna's magic. Any help given to them was blown away by the wicked duo. As Celestia and Heavy was about to charge at each other for another attack, Heavy Matter fell to the floor with a painful feeling in her stomach. Princess Celestia was so shocked, she had to stop fighting immediately, Lord Anders became worried and decided to abort the mission and take Heavy Matter back to Enmity's headquarter. Lord Anders waited hours after bringing Heavy to Enmity's medical wing. While she came out, she told him the doctors have found a incredible discovery, she was pregnant (with Lord Anders's child). Until the foal is born, he agreed with Heavy Matter to not battle Celestia again. But she was still allowed to get in and out of Canterlot, and argue with the princesses. In the future, the couple would eventually give birth to three children and become a family. Other versions This version of Heavy Matter has been repurposed as the Enmity Gang's favorite client. She hires them to perform various crimes to prove her point about Princess Celestia. Gallery Heavy_Matter.png HM.png|Younger version of Heavy Matter Heavy Matter2.png|Heavy Matter's look when she is going out with Lord Anders HM2.png|Heavy Matter during her time as Celestia`s Private pupil, unsure about her methods and intentions. HM3.png|Heavy Matter using Dark Magic A HM4.png|Heavy Matter pregnant. Cutie Circle - Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter's Cutie Circle Equestria Girls Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter (human) A Heavy Matter human.png|A New Version of human Heavy Matter. Created by Bleck11. Category: Pony Category: Alicorn Category: Mare Category: Brony Category: Villain Category:Royalty Category:Lord Anders's Group